Douce nuit
by CarysIsis
Summary: Une nuit qui aurait put être des plus douce pour Rodney...McShepp friend ship and shweir


Douce Nuit

Douce Nuit

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane _

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

Mon blog : carys-isis./index.htm

_**DATE :** Août 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** humour._

_**RESUME **: Quand une nuit ne se passe pas comme habitude…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fanfic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila, alors ne me jugez pas sur cette fic, je l'ai écrite à 4 heures du matin, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je cherchais une histoire pour me passer le temps, et cela a donné ça…C'est totalement bizarre et bizarre…MDR, idée de ours caméra, regardez mon beau père et moi lol

Sheppard posa ses affaires sur une chaise, puis une fois son caleçon pour la nuit enfilé, il sauta allégrement sur le lit et s'allongea. Il poussa un soupir de bien être en se calant entre les deux oreillers. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son lit, après une dure journée de travail…Il posa négligemment son regard sur la table de nuit et attrapa le magazine qui s'y trouvait, commençant à le feuilleter.

De temps à autre, il tendait l'oreille vers la salle de bain, afin d'écouter si sa compagne avait bientôt fini de prendre sa douche. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée de l'eau ruisselant sur la peau si fine d'Elizabeth…Il avait pensé un moment la rejoindre, mais il savait combien la leader appréciait une douche bien chaude après son travail…Tans pis, il se rattrapait dès qu'elle sortirait…

Elizabeth…Cela allait faire un an dans deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble…Leur relation avait débuté le plus simplement du monde. Un soir, alors qu'il la raccompagnait à ses quartiers, John avait été prit d'une pulsion soudaine et l'avait embrassée…Elle avait répondu à son baiser, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés… Pour son plus grand plaisir…Le bruit d'une sonnette se fit entendre John grimaça…

C'est pas vrai, pas ce soir ! Il était hors de question qu'il aille ouvrir. Mais le bruit se fit de plus en plus insistant et une voix s'éleva bientôt.

**Rodney :** - Sheppard, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes la, ouvrez !

Le militaire soupira. Rodney ! Pourquoi venait-il toujours au mauvais moment surtout, à…Il jeta un œil ou réveil, une heure du matin en plus ! Il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit comme tout le monde ? Il fit mine de rien entendre, jusqu'à ce que le bruit finisse par le mettre hors de lui. Il se leva furieux, jeta un œil à la porte de la salle de bain, pour savoir si Liz avait entendu, mais rien…C'est alors, plus qu'énervé qu'il alla actionner l'ouverture de la porte.

Derrière celle-ci se tenait un Rodney McKay encore plus excité qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand il vit John, une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus…

**Rodney :** - ahaha ! Je savais que vous étiez là !

**John :** (_sarcastique)_ – Où voulez-vous que je me trouve à une heure du matin ? Ca vous arrive de temps en temps de dormir ?

Rodney entra dans les quartiers de John et Elizabeth.

**John :** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ – Mais allez y, entrez ! Soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna vivement vers lui et plongea un regard inquisiteur dans ces yeux vert.

**Rodney** : - Rendez-le moi !

**John** _: (étonné)_ – Quoi donc ?

**Rodney :** - Ce que vous m'avez emprunté il y a trois jours.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait visiblement à se rappeler.

**John :** - Je ne vois pas.

McKay soupira en levant les yeux, avant de croiser les bras et d'imiter John.

**Rodney :** - McKay, s'il vous plait laissez le moi, juste pour impressionner Elizabeth. Ainsi elle pensera que je suis sensible et doux.

Sensible et doux… Ses mots firent son bout de chemin dans le cerveau du militaire, qui écarquilla les yeux.

**John : -** C'est pour ça vous faite irruption dans nos quartiers à cette heure-ci ?

**Rodney : **_(hochant la tête)_ – Oui ! Rendez-le moi !

John soupira d'agacement, avant de se retourner et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers une commode, posée à gauche du lit. Il se saisit d'un objet, revint vers McKay et lui mit dans la main.

**John **: - Tenez ! Le voila votre nounours ! Et maintenant partez !

En effet, alors qu'il était à faire une partie de poker avec le scientifique, il avait repéré l'ours peluche que Rodney avait oublié de mettre à l'abri du regard de John. Après l'avoir charrié pendant deux bonnes heures, bien que Rodney lui avait dit que c'était pour sa nièce, le militaire lui avait demandé de l'emprunter…

En effet Elizabeth, en retrouvant son vieux nounours d'enfance dans un des cartons qu'elle avait fait ramener de la terre, lui avait confié qu'elle trouvé adorable les hommes qui avait gardé leur doudou d'enfance… Le canadien, après s'être aussi moqué de lui, avait fini par accepter…

**Rodney **: _(souriant) –_ Avec plaisir. Répondit-il en s'éloignant, ours sous le bras.

**John : -** Bonne nuit avec votre nounours ! Répondit John.

Mckay n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que la porte s'était déjà renfermée.

? : - Qui c'était ? demanda une voix féminine.

Sheppard se retourna pour voir la plus merveilleuse des créatures. Elizabeth, les cheveux encore humides, était entourée d'une serviette bleu lavande. Un sourire carnassier passa sur les lèvres de John, et il s'approche de son amante pour bientôt entourer sa taille de ses bras.

**John :** _(posant ses lèvres dans son cou)_ – Tu sens bon. Dit-il, après y avoir déposé un baiser.

**Elizabeth :** - John….Ce n'était pas McKay ?

**John** : - Si. Il voulait juste récupérer son ours en peluche. Dit-il, en déposant une pluie de baisers.

La jeune femme se recula légèrement provoquant un grognement chez John.

**Elizabeth **: - Ce n'était pas ton ours ?

**John :** _(réalisant)_ – Heu…Si, mais_…( réfléchissant)_ Je lui ai prêté, il voulait un modèle ours pour sa nièce.

La diplomate le sonda du regard, peu convaincue.

**Elizabeth :** - Ouais… (_Lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres)_ Heureusement que tu n'as pas pris le mien.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Hé bien… _(D'une voix sensuelle)_ Il y avait une surprise à l'intérieur.

**John** : - Qui est ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Elizabeth hésita quelques secondes ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

**Elizabeth :** - Et bien j'y ai…

**John :** -Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

**Elizabeth :** - Je… J'y avais mis une mini caméra lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Le Colonel la regarda étonné.

**John **: - Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je…Pour notre anniversaire je pensais que… _(Rougissant)_ Dieu que c'est embrasant…

**John :** - Tu voulais m'offrir en dvd le film de nos nuits torrides ? Fit-il amusé.

La jeune femme le regarda surpris qu'il ait deviné.

**Elizabeth **: - Comment ?

**John :** - Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste ?

**Elizabeth :** _(le tapant gentiment)_ – Tu es bête ! Je pensais que cela pourrait te faire plaisir.

Il la regarda un long moment, la mettant plus que mal à l'aise, avant de sourire franchement.

**John **: _(souriant)_ – Ca me fait très plaisir. Puis, j'ai toujours aimé les cadeaux originaux. Dit-il, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Mais soudain, un doute l'envahit.

**John** : - Dis moi, ton ours, c'était le marron clair ?

**Elizabeth :** - Non c'est le foncé.

**John :** - Merde ! Dit-il, en posant une main devant sa bouche et en imaginant tout ce que le canadien avait put voir. Elle est la depuis combien de temps ?

**Elizabeth :** - Deux semaines…

OoOoO

Dans les quartiers de Rodney, celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain en caleçon. Il se mit dans son lit, se saisit de son ours en peluche. Il avait bien dupé Sheppard en lui faisant croire que c'était pour sa nièce, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il dormait toujours avec son nounours. Enfin, à présent cette histoire était loin…Il allait dormir d'une douce nuit…

Il serra un peu plus, avant de fronçant les sourcils, perplexe…Il n'était pas si dur avant…Le canadien le tourna en le tâtant dans tout les sens, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par une fermeture… Il l'ouvrit pour en ressortir une mini caméra, reliée à l'œil de l'ours en peluche. Une caméra ? Mais son nounours n'avait pas de caméra…

Sheppard venait d'assassiner sa précieuse peluche ! N'y tenant plus, il appuya sur le bouton play…Bientôt, les pixels noirs et blancs laissèrent place à une image, floue d'abord, puis nette…Faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du scientifique…Une image horrible, à lui glacer le sang apparut devant lui…un frisson lui parcourut l'échine…Son ours en peluche venait être profané à jamais.

Un « Sheppard » Retentit dans toute la Cité, pendant que sur l'écran, un Colonel John Sheppard, continuait de se balader nu, dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Elizabeth.

Fin


End file.
